


Die Hard v Mamma Mia

by hxhphobe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxhphobe/pseuds/hxhphobe
Summary: Nevertheless, the moment he realized his feelings for Ling were positive and not those of intense annoyance like he’d originally thought, he felt the need to change everything about himself in order to impress the other boy.Cue several (embarrassing) moments where Ed tried to act more hardcore than he was in front of Ling. Like the time he’d tried to smoke a joint despite the fact that he was asthmatic, resulting in him coughing so hard he nearly vomited and Ling having to drive him to the ER. And sure, Ling cuddling him in the hospital bed had been nice, but he was sure Ling hadn’t wanted to spend six hours comforting Ed in the crowded hospital.Ed was stuck in a loop of acting hardcore, making a fool of himself, distancing himself from Ling due to the humiliation, before going out and doing it all again.OrThe one where Ed has stupid bitch disease and can't function like a normal human being around his crush.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Ling Yao, Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Die Hard v Mamma Mia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Wanna preface this by saying that I read all the comments on my fics, and I greatly appreciate/love them! I'm just a dumbass that forgets to read it until months later, so I'm sorry if it seems like I'm ignoring them!
> 
> Also, this one is like a modern au? Like the events in the series have happened, it's just in a modern setting.
> 
> Warnings: one mention of vomit, one mention of drug use, lots of second-hand embarrassment because Ed's a smart dumbass <3
> 
> Follow me @lanfan on tumblr

Ed liked Ling.

_A lot._

Ling could be saying the stupidest shit that had ever graced Ed’s ears (as he was prone to do) and Ed still couldn’t help but go soft. And okay, maybe he’d still call Ling a dumbass but rather than it coming out as an insult, it would always sound like a term of endearment, much to his chagrin. And the way the other boy would grin at him clued Ed in on the fact that he was not being discreet with his feelings at all.

So if he knew Ling liked him the way he was, why was he out here ‘acting like the cishet fuckboi everyone knew he wasn’t’ as Al oh so lovingly put it. 

Honestly, he didn’t know.

Nevertheless, the moment he realized his feelings for Ling were positive and not those of intense annoyance like he’d originally thought, he felt the need to change everything about himself in order to impress the other boy. 

Cue several (embarrassing) moments where Ed tried to act more hardcore than he was in front of Ling. Like the time he’d tried to smoke a joint despite the fact that he was asthmatic, resulting in him coughing so hard he nearly vomited and Ling having to drive him to the ER. And sure, Ling cuddling him in the hospital bed had been nice, but he was sure Ling hadn’t wanted to spend six hours comforting Ed in the crowded hospital. 

Ed was stuck in a loop of acting hardcore, making a fool of himself, distancing himself from Ling due to the humiliation, before going out and doing it all again.

And frankly, everyone was sick of it.

“How are you gonna call Ling a dumbass when you’re out here acting like this?” Winry questioned him, hands on her hips. 

“How are you gonna make fun of me for the way I flirt when you go stupid whenever Paninya walks into the room?” Ed shot back, which earned him a wrench to the forehead.

“Winry, don’t hit brother in the head!” Al cried, making a big show of checking his older brother for injuries. Ed smirked at the slightly guilty look on Winry’s face. Until Al opened his mouth again. “He’s barely hanging onto the last two brain cells as it is!” 

It was Winry’s turn to smirk. “My bad, you’re right,” 

“I hate it here,” Ed groaned. 

“Seriously though, you’re being a dipshit,” Al said. “Just tell him how you feel. It’s obvious the feelings are mutual, though I have no idea how or why,” 

“No kidding. He’s way out of your league,” Winry added. 

“Are you two done?” Ed snapped. As much as he wanted to protest (and he really, really wanted to) he knew they were right. But he went positively stupid when Ling was around, and he didn’t know how to snap out of it. 

“Never,” They grinned. 

“Figures,” he grumbled.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ling, to Ed’s great annoyance, asked him out before Ed could find the courage to do it first. And sure, he was grateful it was finally fucking happening, but he’d wanted to find a way to be normal around Ling again before taking the next step.

But Ling had gotten tired of Ed ‘not being his’ and finally took the plunge for the both of them. So now here they were, sitting in Ed’s living room. They’d gotten back from laser tag and dinner, and were just talking now. At this point, Ed was glad that he hadn’t messed things up. 

That was until Ling’s hand subtly moved towards his and their fingers interlaced. His gaze went from Ling’s face down to their intertwined hands, and he could feel his brain shutting down. He wouldn’t say he’d spent many nights dreaming of this moment (except that he had) but he’d always imagined he’d play it cool.

_How are his hands so soft but strong at the same time? How can calluses feel so nice? He must have gotten them from all that fencing. Am I a freak for thinking fucking callouses feel nice? How can he do this shit so casually? Why am I having a crisis right now, for fucks sakes?_

“It’s weird, we know all these deep dark secrets about each other, but not the small things, like favorite movies or color,” Ling said, interrupting Ed’s erratic thoughts. 

“Huh?” Ed replied, and he wanted to curse. What a riveting thing to say.

Ling just grinned. “What’s your favorite movie?” 

Ed blinked. 

_Movies? Okay, wait that’s an easy question! Why am I freaking out? I know this. It’s...oh shit I can’t say that. Okay, new plan. What’s the most masculine movie out there?_

“Die Hard,” Ed says. He immediately wants to kick himself because he’s never fucking seen it! He couldn’t comment on a movie he hadn’t seen! Hopefully, Ling hasn’t seen it so he can make up some bullshit and get out of this awkward conversation-

“Oh, cool! I’ve seen it once or twice, it’s okay. What’s your favorite part?” 

Well fuck.

Ed eyed his window. Would jumping out of it and running into the night ruin the date? Probably. But it wouldn’t be as bad as whatever stupid shit was about to undoubtedly come out of his mouth. “It’s, uh. When he...you know. Dies hard,”

Like that.

Silence engulfs the two, and for a minute Ed bemoans his entire existence. He can practically _hear_ Winry and Al’s laughter, and for once he can’t blame them. That has got to be the dumbest thing to ever come out of his mouth. 

And he’d once proposed to bring his mother back to life!

Ling, to Ed’s relief, doesn’t laugh, though the tears gathering on his lashes show just how much he _wants_ to. “Yeah, that part was pretty sick,” 

And _that_ right there was why Ed had fallen for Ling. He knew Ed struggled to express his emotions due to his past, and he didn’t ridicule him for it. Ling was so patient with him, so kind, and Ed swore he didn’t deserve it. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m like this,” Ed sighed.

Ling smirked. “Because you like me, stupid,” He tugged on Ed’s hand, prompting the shorter boy to cuddle into his chest. “But that’s okay because I like you too,” 

Ed smiled and cuddled his face into the crook of Ling’s neck. “I really do,” 

Ling hummed, rubbing Ed’s back. “You’re not gonna tell me your favorite movie, are you?”

Ed chuckled. “Not a chance,”

**Bonus** : 

Al had crept into the apartment about five minutes before the ‘Die Hard’ fiasco, and it had taken everything in him to keep from howling. He swore he was going to pass out from holding in the laughter. Nevertheless, he was glad Ling didn’t laugh either, knowing it would possibly kill his dumbass older brother. 

“You’re not gonna tell me your favorite movie, are you?” Ling asked Ed. 

“Not a chance,” Ed had replied. 

Now Al was not an evil person. However, he _was_ a younger brother, and he had an obligation to that role. 

And what better time to fulfill that role than when his brother was being held by the love of his life? 

“Oh brother!” he called, pretending not to notice Ling. 

Ed’s head came out of its spot in Ling’s chest, eyeing him. 

Al grinned. “I cued Mamma Mia on Netflix since I know that’s your favorite,” 

Ed’s head fell back into the crook of Ling’s neck, groaning. “Shut the FUCK up Al,” 

This time, neither Ling nor Al could hold back their laughs. 


End file.
